here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
World War II
World War II was a conflict involving all the great powers of Earth. It is also a period of history, part of modern times, that began in 1939 following the Great Depression and ended in 1945 with the start of the Atomic Age. Timeline 1939 Millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne begins fighting crime under the guise of The Batman. March 17: Sky Captain Joe Sullivan confronts a giant robot invasion--New York City April 7: Italy invades Albania. August 23: Hitler and Stalin sign a non-aggression pact, dividing up Eastern Europe between them. September 1: Germany invades Poland. September 3: Britain and France declare war on Germany. September 17: The Soviet Union invades Poland. November 30: The Soviet Union invades Finland. 1940 April 9: Germany invades Denmark and Norway. May 10: Winston Churchill becomes Prime Minister of Britain, offers blood, sweat and tears. May 26-June 3: Dunkirk June 14: Nazis invade France; Ilsa Lund stands up Rick Blaine during the evacuation. Marshall Petain becomes head of Vichy France, Charles DeGaulle becomes leader of the Free French. July 10: The Battle of Britain begins. August 3: The Soviet Union annexes the Baltic States. August 20: Leon Trotsky assassinated with an icepick--Mexico City September 7: Germany begins The Blitz--Britain Pevensie children discover a doorway to Narnia, where they help overthrow the White Witch. December 7: Steve Rogers injected with the Super Soldier Serum that transforms him into Captain America. 1941 January 12: Reichminister of Propaganda Joseph Goebbels advances the Big Lie theory. Virginia Woolf commits suicide. Kilroy was there. April: Death of publisher Charles Foster Kane (b. 1863); his last word is "rosebud." Ilsa Koch, She-Wolf of the S.S., becomes a camp guard at Buchenwald. January 12: Josef Goebbels puts forth the Big Lie theory--Berlin. March 28: Virginia Woolf commits suicide--Lewes, England. June 20: Germany invades the Soviet Union in Operation Barbarossa. September: The Pevensie children are summoned back to Narnia to assist in the restoration of Prince Caspian--Britain. October 31: Carving of Mount Rushmore completed. November 27: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie December 2: Ilsa Lund comes to Rick Blaine’s cafe--Casablanca, Morocco. December 7: In a day that will live in infamy, the Empire of Japan attacks the U.S. Navy at Pearl Harbor. 1942 February 1: Vidkun Quisling (1887-1945) becomes the puppet President of Norway. January 20: The Final Solution is ordered at the Wannsee Conference. March: The Red Skull locates the Cosmic Cube--Tonsberg, Norway. March 12: Douglas MacArthur (1880-1964) retreats from the Philippines, vowing, "I will return." Eichmann begins carrying out the Final Solution April 9: Beginning of the Bataan Death March. June 4-7: Battle of Midway turns the tide in Pacific. July 27: British troops defeat Germans and Italians, led by General Erwin Rommel, at the Battle of El Alamein. August 6: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, along with their cousin Eustace Scrubb, return to Narnia, where they join the voyage of the'' Dawn Treader''. August 7: The Battle of Guadalcanal, which halts the Japanese island-hopping toward Australia. August 23: Beginning of the Battle of Stalingrad, which turns the tide in Europe. December 2: Enrico Fermi produces the first nuclear chain reaction--University of Chicago. 1943 March: POWs begin work on a bridge over the River Kwai--Kanchanaburi, Thailand. April 14: Founding of SMERSH, the Soviet counter-intelligence agency whose name translates as “Death to Spies.” April 16: Albert Hoffman accidentally absorbs LSD and has the first acid trip while riding home on his bicycle--Basel, Switzerland. Josef Mengele becomes the Angel of Death at Auschwitz Albert Camus joins the French Resistance May 12: The Bridge on the River Kwai is completed. June 22: Steve Rogers is injected with the Super Soldier Serum--New York City. July 10: U.S. and British troops land in Sicily, beginning the invasion of Europe. August 2: Lt. John F. Kennedy saves his surviving crew members after his command, the PT 109, is sunk by a Japanese destroyer. November: Tokyo Rose begins propaganda broadcasts from Japan. December: The Colossus computer created to help break Germany's Enigma code. 1944 B.F. Skinner raises his second daughter in a Skinner box. March 24: The Great Escape from Stalag Luft III. June 6: D-Day June 6: Forrest Gump born. June 13: Private James Francis Ryan is saved--Ramelle, France. July 20: Operation Valkyrie, a plot to assassinate Hitler, fails. August 1: Warsaw Uprising August 4: Anne Frank (1929-45) is arrested along with her family after living in hiding for two years. August 25: The liberation of Paris September 8: Wernher Von Braun invents the V-2. September 17: Operation Market-Garden attempts to take a bridge too far. October 14: General Erwin Rommel, the Desert Fox, forced to commit suicide after plotting against Hitler. September 25: Gordon Gecko born--New Brunswick, New Jersey. December 16: The German offensive known as the Battle of the Bulge begins--the bloodiest battle of the war for the Americans. Bill Pilgrim (b. 1922) is captured and becomes unstuck in time. December 23: Incarnation of the demon known as Hellboy. 1945 January 31: U.S. Private Eddie Slovik executed for desertion. February 4-11: Roosevelt, Churchill and Stalin divide up the postwar world--Yalta, Soviet Union February 13: Firebombing of Dresden; Billy Pilgrim is there, unstuck in time. April 12: Harry Truman becomes president upon the death of Franklin Roosevelt. April 30: Hitler, Eva Braun commit suicide in bunker; they save Hitler's brain and hide it in South America. June 26: The Charter of the United Nations is signed--San Francisco May 7: Tommy Walker, future pinball wizard, born. May 8: V-E Day. July 16: First atomic explosion at Trinity test site--Alamagordo, New Mexico August 6: Atomic bombing of Hiroshima August 9: Atomic bombing of Nagasaki Category:War Category:Historic Category:German Category:Italian Category:Japan Category:British Category:Russian Category:French Category:American Category:China